


Mountain of Love

by Marilu



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Thorin, Confused Bilbo, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings, Wedding Night, Wedding Night Sex, Yes the title is so not cliche at all, awkward dwarf courting, courting, dwarves are really really bad at matchmaking, made up dwarf customes, some say this resembles a bit Shakespeare's summer night dream but I'm not so sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilu/pseuds/Marilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost every dwarf in the company thinks that Dwalin and Thorin are made for each other. They plan to hold their royal wedding in the sacred place, “Mountain of love”, to get a helluva lot of good luck when going against the dragon. Then suddenly their dream couple breaks up and Bilbo is forced to find out the cause of it by trying to be Thorin’s friend. But does Thorin really have a broken heart and who Dwalin’s true love really is? Could this just be another prove that dwarves really make terrible matchmakers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of the circus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [La Montagne de l'Amour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526868) by [Eivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia)



When Bilbo Baggins left his home to go an adventure with thirteen dwarves and one wizard, he did know that there was going to be dangers and threats ahead; like orcs and trolls and such. But if the situation ever got out of their hands, Gandalf was there to save them.  Judging by that, Bilbo was sure that now when the grey wizard left their company to go and take care of some personal businesses, something terrifying would surely happen. And something terrifying did happen, but it had nothing to do with orcs or trolls or even any sort of natural disaster. Where they would even need any of those when the dwarves knew how to make mess on their own so greatly?

It all started just a few minutes after Gandalf’s leave. The dwarves and their hobbit-burglar were resting under large conifers, not needing a proper shelter as the night was warm. Everyone was doing their usual things that they did every night; chatting, eating, cleaned their weapons, crafted, etc… And Bilbo did what he usually did, just sat there and watched others. Soon Bilbo’s wandering eyes found their way to stare at their mighty king Thorin, who walked next to Dwalin and asked the warrior to come and have a private chat with him, like they did almost every night.

“Thorin and Dwalin really are good friends, aren’t they?” Bilbo smiled to Fili and Kili who were finishing their supper next to him. He would have never guessed that his innocent attempt of trying to start a conversation and get to know his dwarven companions better was to be the start of the circus they were going to roll for a few upcoming days.

“Yeah, they are like best friends!” Kili spoke through his chewing and Fili told how their uncle and mister Dwalin grew up together.

“Where ever Thorin had gone, my brother had followed him!” Balin jumped in the conversation, and soon everyone in the camp were eager to tell Bilbo how close those two friends really were. Bilbo learned that they were relatives, though pretty distant. He listened the stories from the battlefields, how their king and their warrior had always fought, cried and laughed together.

“Wow, I didn’t know that they were that close!” Bilbo was impressed after all those great stories.

“They are inseparable!” Bofur laughed and Nori leaned closer to the hobbit, lowering his voice a bit but still not quite whispering as he spoke:

“I think that when we have won Erebor back, they will finally get married!”

Nori’s words gained just approval nods from others, but Bilbo couldn’t help but flinch a bit and blush. Oh it wasn’t that he was against the relationships between two men, those weren’t so uncommon in Shire either. He had just never thought those two, strong and independent warriors, the best friends for the life to be that close! That they could share a romantic bond as well..!

“Had… Had one of them proposed the other?” he stuttered, desperately trying not to show his confusion and keep the merry chatting up. But his companions’ smiles suddenly dropped and Balin shook his head.

“No. Sadly my brother is way too scared to lose Thorin’s trust and is afraid to lose their friendship too if it turns out that their feelings aren’t mutual, which is impossible like we all know.” Balin stated like it was the absolute truth.

“And our uncle is way too headstrong to even notice any kind of romantic feelings! “ Fili and Kili huffed, their statement being much more truthful than Balin’s.

“I think that they just need a little push, that’s all!” Bofur winked and made everyone (expect the still confused hobbit) chuckle. But that was when a crazy idea popped in Kili’s mind.

“Hey! We are going to pass “Mountain of love” in a few days, right? Let’s held their wedding in there!”

Bilbo’s confusion was doubled by the young dwarf’s words, but the idea gained cheers from others. It was Gloin who noticed Bilbo’s bemused face and started to explain what this all was about.

“You see, “Mountain of love” is a sacred place to us dwarves. It is believed that if the couple holds their wedding in there, their marriage is going to be full of happiness and great luck will follow everyone for months who were celebrating with them. Needless to say that my wife and I were wed there, and soon she gave a birth to our healthy son Gimli.”

“And we will need all the luck when we go against the dragon!” Fili reminded, and so it was decided; they would need to make Thorin and Dwalin to confess their feeling to each other in a few days, so that they could celebrate their king’s royal wedding in “Mountain of love”.

Bilbo, however, was a bit unsure of this plan.

“They are adults, you know. Shouldn’t we just let them be and work their relationship out by themselves?”

“But Bilbo, we just told you that Thorin is way too stubborn to let himself to fall in love and Dwalin will never do anything that could risk his friendship with Thorin! We are just gonna help them out a little, give that tiny little push!” Bofur winked and Bilbo didn’t care to argue back anymore. He just couldn’t imagine Thorin and Dwalin together hand in hand walking down the aisle. The idea was so ridiculous and somehow terrifying at the same time…

“But how do you know if they aren’t a couple already? I mean, they always go to spend some time together alone after eating their supper…” Bilbo asked carefully, but gained another round of headshakes from the dwarves.

“They aren’t that far away from the camp. We would _hear_ if they were a couple.” Nori propped Bilbo on his arm and Dori quickly covered Ori’s ears.

“Mind your tongue when Ori is around!” the oldest brother hissed, making the youngest one roll his eyes.

“But just in case, maybe someone could go there and eavesdrop them a bit…”

 

\----------------

  

Thorin and Dwalin sat down on a large rock and smoked their pipes in a peaceful silence for a while. When they were both relaxed, Thorin looked at his friend and tilted his head.

“You said that you wanted to talk about something.” he reminded his friend of how he had said that he wanted to confess something to Thorin later in the evening.

“Aye, I think- I’m sure that I have feelings for someone. Have had for a good while actually…”

_*creak!*_

Both Dwalin and Thorin jumped at the sudden little sound that came from a bush behind them, but as they didn’t see anyone they silently agreed that it was just a squirrel or something like that, and so they continued talking.

“He’s someone from the company, isn’t he?” Thorin asked and Dwalin nodded at that.

“But he’s too young for me, way too young…” the older warrior muttered, and as Thorin started to think the youngest members of their company, his face suddenly paled and he looked at his friend with wide eyes.

“Oh please tell me that it’s not Fili or Kili! Dwalin, my friend, you don’t want to marry yourself to this family, believe me! Killing orcs or even dragons will be much more easier that trying to live with their jokes and pranks and you definitely don’t want Dis to be your mother-in-law! Listen to me, you will meet your death early if you try to live in a… ugh, _romantic relationship_ with one of them ‘cau-“

“Calm down! He’s not one of your nephews!” Dwalin interrupted his king before the other dwarf had a change to say something _really_ embarrassing.

After a couple of deep breaths Thorin focused on thinking again, and soon the realization hit him.

“It’s Ori, isn’t it?”

To that, Dwalin only nodded and Thorin could swear that he saw a little blush coloring his cheeks.

“Ever since I first saw him I was so sure that there is something in him… And now I have finally realized that he is my one, my only one to love forever…”

“But… But why him? I mean, not that he’s a bad choice, but what in him could possibly interest you? He’s a scribe, you’re a warrior. It’s two different worlds!”

“I know that well but… Well, of course he is cute, looks soft to hold and he is so different from everyone else and… and everything. And I can never have that everything.” Dwalin sighed, not really even himself knowing just what in Ori was so special. Maybe the fact that he was him, and no one else.

Thorin had never seen his friend, or actually anyone like this before: being so painfully in love with someone but being too afraid to say anything. It had taken this long for Dwalin to open up for Thorin, his best friend, and the king was sure that the warrior had not dared to say a word to his brother. But this all was just too… too embarrassing for Thorin! Oh well, he was the best friend, he should try to comfort Dwalin and help him with this, no matter how awkward it was going to be.

“Well, shouldn’t you try to c-court him?” Thorin coughed to his fist, desperately trying to look like his usual, majestic himself through his embarrassment, and actually did a good job with that.

“I can’t. Dori is always with him whenever I try to talk to him. I can’t speak about courting and dating when his big brother is there!”

“Then, make him something, a gift that shows that you care about him.”

After that suggestion, both dwarves were silent for a while, Thorin thinking had he said something stupid when Dwalin was actually considering his idea. But in the end, the warrior stood up and shook his head.

“No, I can’t make him anything nice. I don’t know what to make…”

“You have time to think, you know.” Thorin got up on his feet too and patted his friend on the shoulder, feeling still a little bit awkward about all these… Well, let’s just say that Thorin Oakenshield was perfect on the battlefield, but terrible with the feelings he had never expressed by himself, and that mostly meant the romantic kind of ones. And so he decided that they had talked about feelings enough for tonight, and so he took a few quick steps away from Dwalin, telling that they should probably walk back to the camp.

 

\---------------- 

 

“Dwalin confessed, he confessed!” were the first words that others could make out from Kili and Fili’s excited, but not too loud, screams. They had decided to send the young brothers to spy a little to know of what Thorin and Dwalin were discussing about when they were alone.  And it seemed that they had made the right decision!

“I can’t believe that! Are you sure that you heard him right?” Dori gasped and Kili nodded at him.

“Absolutely sure! He said that he has feelings for “someone”, and who else he could mean?!”

“What Thorin said?”

“Oh we didn’t stay there to hear that! We were too excited to share this with you guys! But how could uncle refuse him!” Fili smiled widely, and the whole company was overly joyed by the upcoming marriage.

 _“Well, this happened sooner than expected…”_ Bilbo thought, being actually a little relieved that now they wouldn’t need to do any stupid trick to get those two dwarf-men together. But somehow, even this just didn’t feel… right… Or something, he didn’t know what he was feeling, he was just a little empty… Maybe he hadn’t eaten enough, that’s what you get when you miss the second breakfast!

As the dwarves heard that their king and his warrior were coming back to the camp, they hid their smiles and tried to act normally, let the loving couple to tell the big news by themselves. But as Thorin and Dwalin stepped out from the woods, they said nothing, didn’t even hold hands or anything. Dwalin just looked very troubled and Thorin was still a little bit embarrassed. So apparently everything had not gone as planned, and the mood dropped down, but Bilbo realized that he wasn’t as hungry as before anymore.

 

Rest of the evening was spent in a little awkward air, which Thorin and Dwalin didn’t notice, being too busy with their own worries. Thorin went to sleep early and Dwalin just gazed through the campfire how Ori was writing or drawing something on his sketchbook as Dori was fussing over him, like usual.

“Ori! Why can’t I find your woolly hat anywhere?!”

“Oh, I must have forgotten to pack it!” Ori remembered, but didn’t seem to think that as a big problem, like his brother did.

“You forgot?! Ori, when we get to the mountains there will be windy and cold! Your head will freeze!” Dori scolded his youngest brother, who only rolled his eyes again and continued with his artwork. And that was when Dwalin finally knew what he would make for his little crush..!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fic! This one will have some serious misunderstandings and… Well, only some serious misunderstanding, but there is still some love and such too!


	2. Like a married couple

“The only explanation for this is that my brother confessed his feelings for Thorin who was just too embarrassed and ended up rejecting him.” Balin had stated before they left to march on the next day.

“Yeah, our uncle is a bit emotionally disabled…” Fili sighed and Kili nodded at that.

Yeah, the dwarven company had a hard time for just not go and shout some sense to their leader’s head or go and comfort Dwalin, but they were not supposed to know anything about the warrior’s love-confession, so the situation was painful for them all. Well, not for all of them, since Oin had forgot to use his hearing horn and lived happily in his own quiet world, Dori was too busy for worrying anything else but his baby brother who also was too lost in his own scribes to really care about the world around him. And of course Bilbo wasn’t a part of the matchmaking-team, and just hoped that everyone would leave the two dwarves alone. But before he knew, they had planned him a quite big role in their little game…

“You want me to go and talk to Thorin?!” Bilbo’s eyes and mouth were wide open as others shared their new idea with him after the rough day of marching.

“You’re the only one who can do that!” Kili pleaded, but Bilbo exclaimed that Thorin didn’t seem to be too fond him anyway, why would he tell anything to the lousy burglar?

“Even Thorin would feel a need to open up to someone, and you’re the only one he does not know too well, but you’re a trustworthy fellow! He will think that you’re harmless enough to speak.” Bofur said, everyone agreeing him.  And only after thousands of pleases and almost hours of begging Bilbo finally agreed to go and have a little talk with this stubborn dwarf-leader.

“But don’t expect me to get anything out of him!” he reminded before going after Thorin.

Well, the truth was that even Bilbo was a bit worried. This evening had been a bit different; Dwalin and Thorin did get away from others’ eyes, but not together. Dwalin disappeared somewhere as soon as the camp was ready, and Thorin took the different direction as he went somewhere to smoke his pipe. So maybe something really was wrong. And the other truth is that even though Bilbo kinda was afraid of Thorin, he also couldn’t help but feel a little excited to get a chance to talk privately with him… He meant that maybe he could finally get to know him better and ask why the dwarf king was always so rude to him. Like, the dwarf had made fun of him in his own house, not even saying hello at first!

“Oh and I should be nice to him now..!” Bilbo was getting angry when he thought all the mean things that the dwarf king had said to him.

“What shall I say, something like: Oh hello Thorin! Nice evening, huh? I was just curious if you could tell me something really private about your life. Like, why did you reject your best friend’s love? And by the way, why do you dislike me so much?!” Bilbo muttered as he stumbled onwards through the little rocks and branches, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a low voice somewhere behind him.

“Have all the hobbits this habit to talk to themselves when they think that they are alone?”

Bilbo yelped loudly and turned slowly to see no one else but the stubborn dwarf king raising an eyebrow to him, smoking his pipe calmly on a stump.

“Th-Thorin! N-nice evening, huh..?” Bilbo tried and walked slowly and stiffly to sit next to the king, soon noticing for his relief that Thorin actually hadn’t heard what he had just said.

“Were you looking for me or what?” Thorin asked, not caring to greet the hobbit, as usual.

 _“Never a single nice word from him…”_ Bilbo thought and sighed, but then lifted his gaze to meet Thorin’s and faked a smile.

“Yes, I was just thinking… I mean, you’re usually with Dwalin, but today he looked… umm, like he was busy and I thought you might be lonely… or something…”

“Never occurred your mind that maybe I wish to be alone sometimes? Besides, it’s not like me and Dwalin are married or something..!”

 _“Well yeah, not yet at least, but let’s just wait for few days more…”_ the hobbit thought and rolled his eyes.

“I- I know that, but umm… Yeah, about Dwalin, I heard that you two have been friends for ages..!”  Bilbo desperately tried to lead the conversation to the right topic, knowing that he did it very clumsily. But clumsy or not, it worked.

“Yes, he has always been with me, through the sad and happy times.” Thorin spoke of his friend with respect.

_“Oh yeah, like a married couple…”_

“Oh, r-right..! And umm… I was just wondering, that is everything alright between you two? I mean, you didn’t talk to each other much today and last night when you came back to the camp you- I mean, it felt like it was… an awkward or something..?”

Thorin turned his surprised and questioning eyes to look at the shivering hobbit, who realized too late that he might had been a little too blunt and straightforward with his question. But luckily, Thorin didn’t seem to mind much.

“You’re very sharp, aren’t you, Master hobbit? Well, you don’t need to worry yourself about this, it is not such a big thing-“

“No! I mean, please tell me if there is anything in your mind.” Bilbo saw his chance, feeling how close Thorin was to opening up. And surprisingly, the dwarf king wanted to speak to someone, someone trustworthy like Bilbo Baggins, who was useless in battlefield but apparently a bit better with feelings than Thorin Oakenshield.

“It’s just that… Well, Dwalin told me that he loves someone. Someone from our company, someone who is cute, soft to hold and it’s so different from everyone else, you got it?” Thorin spoke fast, trying so hard to find an excuse to turn his face away from the hobbit’s sight as he felt how he was blushing. Yeah, he definitely hated to speak about emotions, even if they weren’t his own.

After hearing Thorin’s words, something inside of Bilbo… jumped. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, but right after that he felt guilty.

So, Dwalin loved someone else. Must be hard for Thorin…

“I’m… I’m sorry to hear that.” Bilbo said sincerely, not daring to look Thorin’s face and so he stared at his own hairy feet. But if he had seen the dwarf’s face, he would have seen how surprised his eyes were.

“It’s his own decision who he loves.” Thorin shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing why the hobbit was suddenly so down but he decided that tonight wouldn’t need anymore “feelings”, so he shut his mouth. But Bilbo, who was so lost in his own thoughts, suddenly invented that he should comfort the poor dwarf. After all, Thorin’s love of life had chosen another one, and somehow Bilbo sympathized him so much, though he had never experienced anything similar in the past. Quickly, he stuttered out a question to distract them both.

“T-tell me about… Dwarves, please!”

Thorin’s eyes flew wide again as he looked down at Bilbo’s determined eyes.  Then he frowned, suspiciously.

“Why don’t you ask from Bofur or someone else you usually spent your time with?”

“Because… Because they’re always joking, I couldn’t be sure are they telling me the truth!” Bilbo made up an excuse, but in a way he had been right; others were probably going to tease him if he asked something like that from them.

“Umh, what do you want to know, then?” Thorin asked, still pretty skeptical.

“Anything. Tell me anything!” Bilbo pleaded, a little too eagerly but he wanted so much to make the dwarf next to him feel better, although he was now making him almost nervous, actually.

“Alright…” Thorin started, sighted and then continued. He told Bilbo a little about dwarves’ history, about the places that were sacred to them (he did mention “Mountain of love”, but only by the name.) and before he knew it, he was actually enjoying about telling the hobbit about his people, their habits and ways. And that was because Bilbo really listened, gave his full attention to Thorin’s stories. It was nice to tell about things that were not related to the quest or feelings, and someone still held his words important. It was already pretty late when they decided to return back to the camp the others were, and Bilbo would lie if he said that he hadn’t enjoyed listening Thorin the fullest.

 

When they returned to the camp, Bilbo saw how Dwalin had come back too, looking very frustrated and told Thorin that he would take the first watch. Somehow all that talking with Bilbo had made Thorin feel more awake, and so he followed his friend. This gave a perfect opportunity for others to squeeze everything out of Bilbo, and they started immediately.

“So, what did he say?” Nori hurried to ask first. They all expected to hear a story about how Thorin was so confused with his own emotions, and how he was now going to talk things over with Dwalin, using their hobbit’s wise advices. But that they were not going to hear, of course.

“He said… that Dwalin loves someone else from our company.” Bilbo breathed out, knowing that he was going to disappoint everyone, and so he did but he also made them very curious.

“But who that might be?!” Kili wondered aloud, and Bilbo shook his head.

“He did not tell me that. He only said that it is someone who is cute, soft to hold and so different from everyone else.” Bilbo told what he had heard, and went to his bedroll, not wanting to mingle with dwarves anymore in this evening. Besides, his words had made everyone go silent, and when Bilbo was finally sleeping Fili dared to open his mouth.

“Dwalin… He loves Bilbo, right?”

“Who else he could mean?” Dori shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at his youngest brother, shaking his head.

“Ori, put your cardigan on! It’s going to be a cold night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for your nice comments! I went all speechless when reading them! So happy to know that you like this story! And so happy to see how many kudos this fic has already gained (38!)! And bookmarks too! Thank you all and I'm so sorry that it took eight days to update this!! I try to update regularly (once in a week) even during Christmas!


	3. Handkerchiefs and waistcoats

Before going to sleep, the company agreed that they would not tell Bilbo how Dwalin was pining over him. It would just confuse the poor hobbit, and Bilbo was already so confused by everything, by every little detail of everything they ever did.

Bilbo, of course, was unaware of this all. He hadn’t much given it a thought that who might be Dwalin’s secret love, and the truth to be told, he didn’t even care. He was way too busy of thinking Thorin. Like, how hard it must be for him to lose his love to someone else, how he must regret for not telling his feelings before all this and so on. Yeah, Bilbo pitied him, but when he went to sit next to Thorin during the breakfast, marched next to him and talked with him some nonsense about the world, he didn’t do that all out of pity; he did it because he wanted to, wanted to make Thorin feel better. And he had realized how he actually enjoyed Thorin’s presence, hoping that the feeling was mutual.

Thorin, on the other hand, was the confused one here. The hobbit, who had avoid and almost feared him ever since they started this journey was now looking for his company, chatting with him and only being a little nervous around him. Thorin felt a weird tugging in his chest every time he saw how Bilbo was approaching him (actually, he had always felt that tugging, but this time it was so strong that he couldn’t ignore it like he usually did.). Something warm always washed over him if the hobbit’s arm accidently brushed against his, and he fought back the rising blush every time the other smiled.

Again, the evening came and the camp was set. Dwalin disappeared again somewhere and others started to do whatever they ever did to relax. But most of them were just sighing and mourning after the breakup of their ideal lovers, thinking how to fix this all so the wedding could be hold in a few days. Thorin and Bilbo, though, were all unaware of this sadness, and had retreated a safe distance from the camp to smoke their pipes in peace.

“You hobbits are very peculiar creatures.” Thorin stated after he had listened some stories Bilbo had told about Shire and his folks.

“Why would you think like that?” the hobbit acquired.

“Well, _you_ definitely are peculiar one; you people never really travel but you chose an adventure. And at first I was sure that you would want to be anywhere else but near me but here we are now, smoking and talking and I don’t sense any fear from your part anymore.”

Bilbo blushed a little bit, only so little that Thorin probably didn’t notice it. Thorin also had some extra color on his cheeks, being so blunt with Bilbo and leading the conversation to an awkward area. But he just couldn’t feel at ease if he didn’t know some things for sure. And that something now was actually what Bilbo actually thought of him.

“I guess I just realized that you can be more than just a grumpy and stubborn dwarf.” Bilbo teased, a little playful smile on his lips.

“And besides, it’s nice to get along with everyone in this company.”

Thorin nodded at that and turned to stare again the light smoke rings they blew. Then he got it.

“Wait, you still think that I’m grumpy and stubborn?”

“And many other things besides that too.” Bilbo chuckled and a very thin smile found also its way on Thorin’s lips.

“Are those other things also negative or what?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. He expected Bilbo to tease him some more, but the hobbit knew how to surprise him: Instead of teasing him, Bilbo decided to be really, really adorable.

“You’re a good listener and actually very calming company. I even shall say that these past couple of days I have spent mostly only with you have been the best ones in this journey so far.”

When Bilbo didn’t hear an answer from Thorin right away or after a half a minute he began to think that maybe he had been too blunt. He just wanted to say few nice things to Thorin, after all, the dwarf must still be a little down after he had got his heart broken. He ought to know that there were good and admirable sides in him too. But maybe he didn’t want to hear nice things from a simple, very peculiar hobbit. Maybe it was cruel to say that the past few days had been the best ones for Bilbo in this journey when they obliviously had been the worst ones for Thorin…

But just when Bilbo was about to apologize he lifted his gaze to see that Thorin was now actually staring at him eyes wide open, faint blush on his cheeks and his face told that he was very surprised, but maybe not unhappy to hear Bilbo’s words. Bilbo didn’t know how to react to that look as well as Thorin didn’t know what to answer to the hobbit.

“Ummh, I think I must go to… to sleep… Goodnight!” Bilbo got on his feet and hurried away. Thorin was left there alone, thousands of emotions rushing over him. Well if you really think about it, Bilbo’s words were very far away from the love confession, but they still made Thorin to realize that maybe he… maybe he had all along felt _something_ towards their little hobbit… And now Thorin at least decided that his feelings were real and Bilbo Baggins was something more, something much more to him than just a hobbit, a burglar or a companion. He was someone Thorin wanted to get to know better, someone who he wanted to have close and feel against his body. Maybe now he finally understood what Dwalin was talking about few days ago.

 

\-------------------- 

 

Bilbo hurried back to the camp where everyone were as gloomy as before. Well everyone except Ori, Dori and Oin, as you heard before.

“How is Thorin?” Bofur asked as Bilbo sat next him in front of the campfire.

“I… I think that he’s still mourning after Dwalin.” Bilbo told and Bofur patted his back.

“Looks like we can forget the wedding…”

But before the dwarf had a chance to say anything more another hand touched Bilbo’s back, this one being much larger and more calloused.

“Master hobbit, could you come with me for a second?”

They both were surprised to see Dwalin there, looking actually a bit nervous. Bilbo glanced at Bofur before nodding and followed Dwalin behind the big rocks, out from the curious eyes. No surprise that after they had gone Bofur got on his feet and hurried to tell others about the incident.

Bilbo had no idea what thoughts were running in the rest of the company’s heads when he was alone with Dwalin. The dwarf took something from his backpack and shoved it in Bilbo’s hands. After looking it a bit closer, Bilbo realized that it was a knitting work, a surprisingly good one.

“Ummh… Why-“

“I don’t know how to continue it.” Dwalin said, explaining that it should be a hat when it’s finished.

“You’re the only one I could ask for a help with this… With all those handkerchiefs and waistcoats I figured out that you know something about handcrafting.”

Bilbo examined the work carefully, admiring how good job Dwalin had done so far. Not perfect, but very good considering that he was a warrior and had a big thick fingers.

“I didn’t know that you know how to knit..!”

“Of course I know how to knit. It’s a basic skill we all have to learn, but I can’t really make anything fancy… Or nice…” Dwalin explained quietly.

“Why are you making it?” Bilbo asked out of the pure curiosity, being a bit too surprised by Dwalin’s hobby to even think that the reason why the warrior was knitting wasn’t his businesses. But surprisingly Dwalin answered truthfully.

“It’s a gift for someone…”

Bilbo studied the dwarfs face, seeing how serious and nervous he was. Oh, this must be a gift for someone special in his life… A gift to make someone feel happy, feel better… Of course it was a gift for Thorin, he was making it as an apology! Maybe the time he had been away from his friend had made him realize how much he actually loved him, and now he wanted to make things right. This should have been a happy thought for Bilbo; soon Thorin and Dwalin would be together, married, the company having pockets of luck and the most of all, Thorin would be happy. But still… Ah, maybe the empty feeling in Bilbo was just hunger again.

At first he felt a bit awkward by showing Dwalin how to continue the hat, the dwarf being so serious and a bit frightening in Bilbo’s eyes, but in the end Dwalin was a very good and dedicated student. It made him look almost adorable and Bilbo couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“Well I think that it is better that I show you the rest tomorrow when you have gotten a bit further.” Bilbo suggested and Dwalin just nodded.

“But really, I think that Ori would know much more about knitting techniques than I do.” the hobbit admitted, not realizing the blush that appeared on Dwalin’s cheeks.

“The lad has so much to do with all the writing and stuff. I don’t wanna bother him.” Dwalin spoke fast, and before he let Bilbo to go to sleep he made the hobbit promise that he wouldn’t say a thing to anyone about this. Bilbo promised and just went to the bed, being totally unaware of the most recent rumor that was spreading across the camp…

 

“Did you already hear? Bilbo and Dwalin are having an affair..!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry that this chapter comes so late!! I got really sick (spent Christmas eve being sick as a duck...) and so on... It's over midnight now so I'm gonna answer to all the comments later, but now I really wanna thank you for writing me such nice comments always!! And thanks for kudos like wow! There is over twice as more than the last time I checked! And bookmarks have increased their numbers too! Thank you all!


	4. Evenings with the King, nights with the Warrior

Thorin Oakenshield is a purposeful dwarf. When he wants something, he is sure about it and is ready to do anything to get what he desires. Thorin Oakenshield doesn’t know much about “feelings” and stuff, but like every dwarf, he also knew when he had met his “one”, the only one person he could ever love under these stars. And right now he wanted Bilbo Baggins, being totally sure that he was his chosen one.

You see, even though dwarves may not look like it, they are very romantic creatures; they only love once in their lifetime. It can take some time for them to realize that they have found their “one” even if they would be around that person for a long time. But when they do realize it, there’s no coming back. Thorin had thought that he would never feel that magical feeling, hear his own heartbeats in his ears every time he saw that one person, having his dreams filled with happy pictures about this one hobbit and have a strong need to make him his, even if he had known the hobbit only for a short time. But here he was, wanting, more like desiring Bilbo Baggins to be his and Thorin was not going to give up. The problem just was that he knew that he couldn’t force the hobbit to be his, and he was still too proud to ask help for courting from his companions. It was still hard for even Thorin to accept that he was in love and he knew that it would sound like a great joke to others; their king having a crush on a burglar. But it cannot be helped.

Thorin spent the whole day marching by thinking how he should approach Bilbo so that the hobbit would be clear of his intentions but would not run away. After all, Bilbo was pretty clueless and could get very nervous. Picking some flowers for him would have been a good idea, but unfortunately they were already on their way to the mountains and there weren’t growing anything pretty. Also, Thorin knew that he couldn’t trust his own advice he had told few days ago to Dwalin. Like Dwalin had said about himself, Thorin also knew that he couldn’t make anything nice either. And even though he was so madly in love with Bilbo right now, he didn’t actually know what the hobbit would need or want… And he just couldn’t go and ask that from him or anyone else! Except… Of course, maybe Dwalin had finally figured out what to make for Ori! The king had not been paying too much attention to his friend these past few days, mostly because he wanted to avoid another awkward “feeling-talk” and because Bilbo had kept him a good company. But he had noticed how peculiarly Dwalin had acted and the warrior had been very mysterious too. Maybe Dwalin’s idea could help him to figure out what Bilbo would like; after all, Ori and Bilbo seemed to get along very well and have similar interests.

When they finally sat down and started to build the camp when the sun was just setting, Thorin started to look for Dwalin. But the warrior had oddly disappeared, like he had done for the past few days. Oddly enough too, Bilbo was also missing… And now that Thorin looked at his men, almost they all seemed pretty depressed, some even sad and broken… Oh no, had something happened..? Like, had Bilbo wanted to flee back to Shire? And was Dwalin now showing him the way back? That would not make sense at all, but even less was sense in what Thorin was going to hear from Nori soon.

“Where is the halfling?” Thorin demanded to know from Bofur, Bifur and Nori who were cleaning their weapons. The dwarves looked each other with a terrified looks until Bifur explained that Bilbo was with Dwalin. That made Thorin relax a bit; at least the hobbit was safe with the warrior.

“And where are they?”

This time the awkward silence lasted longer between the four dwarves and Thorin needed to repeat his question for two times more until Nori finally broke down.

“I’m so sorry lads but I just don’t think that we should hide this anymore..!”

Now the whole company had their eyes on them and Thorin was all the more confused. Everyone had gone white and silent, waiting for Nori to continue.

“I’m so sorry to tell you this Thorin, since I know… Since we all know how you feel about him, but…. Dwalin and Bilbo are like… together…”

At first Thorin got a bit surprised about the fact that they all had realized his feelings towards Bilbo (yeah, that’s how he got it) but soon the other fact sank into his head; Bilbo and Dwalin… They were in… love?

But wait, that was impossible, right? Dwalin loved Ori. Or so the dwarf had told him… Was he lying? Was he embarrassed for loving a simple creature like hobbit and so he lied that he had his eyes on Ori? And why the hell Bilbo had been so nice to Thorin, spent all the evenings with him if he had been in love with Dwalin for all this time? But oh, Bilbo truly had spent all the evenings with the king but maybe he had spent all the nights with the warrior…

Thorin had never felt himself so stupid and foolish like he was feeling now. But he hid it very well. But it would have been too much for him just to stand there and pretend that everything was alright and so he left for a walk, just to be alone with his thoughts. Everyone seemed to understand and let him to have his space, although some of them really wanted to comfort the broken king.

 

\-------

 

After an hour Bilbo had finally been able to teach Dwalin all the rest about knitting the hat. Bilbo hadn’t understood why Dwalin insisted of making a smaller one than Bilbo had suggested.

 _“Well fine! Don’t blame me if it doesn’t fit on Thorin’s head!”_ the hobbit had thought, still being totally unaware who really would be using that hat.

But okay, now was the time to find Thorin and keep some company to him again! Who knows, maybe these last couple of days before they reach to “Mountain of love” would be the last days that Bilbo would get to spend with Thorin… After the marriage, the king must be twice as busy as he is now… Oh well, Bilbo should not be thinking these kind of things; it only makes him more hungry for some reason.

Bilbo felt himself lucky when he spotted Thorin walking alone under the heavy conifers just after the hobbit had left to look for him. He noticed Thorin’s bad mood too late and had just run next to him, greeting dying out from his mouth as he saw the look he had never seen on those ice blue eyes.

“I-is… Is everything alright?” Bilbo finally found enough courage to ask, gaining just another piercing look from the dwarf king.

“Don’t pretend to be innocent.” Thorin coldly answered, confusing the already confused hobbit even more.

“Excuse me..?”

“I know what you have been doing with Dwalin.”

“You do? Oh no, it should have been surprise-“

“Oh really? What a pleasant surprise it is…” Thorin’s tone was getting even colder and things didn’t make any sense to Bilbo anymore. Shouldn’t Thorin be happy about this all? Happy that his love wanted court him?

“What is wrong with you?” Bilbo asked through his confusion, this time really angering Thorin.

“What is wrong with me, you dare to ask! What’s wrong with you?! Why did you ever approach me?”

“B-because I w-wanted to m-make you feel better…”Bilbo stammered back, being really frightened from Thorin’s words.

“Does it look like I’m feeling better? Get out of my sight, halfling.”

With these final words, Thorin walked away from shocked Bilbo who backed to sit down on a small rock, trying very hard not to cry.

 

\----------

 

“Thorin?! What’s wrong, I heard you shouting!” Dwalin run next to his friend, one hand holding his axe. But when he met that same cold look as Bilbo had, Dwalin knew right away that something much worse was going on than an attack of an orc pack.

“What is it?”

“You know that very well…” Thorin glared at his friend, they both being completely unaware of the pair of eyes that were stalking them through the bushes.

“Do you think that Thorin will forgive him..?” Nori whispered to Bofur who shook his head.

“I don’t know, let’s just stay quiet and see what happens…”

The two dwarves were absolutely still in their hide as they witnessed the very first and very bad argument between the two old friends. Thorin didn’t hold his feelings back this time.

“I trusted you with all my heart! I would die for you and you still dare to lie to me about whom you love!”

“Calm down Thorin! I have no idea what you’re talking about! I haven’t lied to you!”

“Then what is that little “affair-thing” you have with our burglar?!”

“What?! Are you out of your mind? I don’t have anything to do with the halfling!”

“Be silent! I don’t want to hear anything anymore from your mouth!”

At this point, the situation was just so hopeless in Nori and Bofur’s eyes, and very silently they went back to the camp, bringing the sad news with them. However, had they only stayed in the bush for a few seconds more, they might have got to understand what really was going on.

“You know that the one I love is Ori… Why would I have the halfling over him? And even if I did, why the hell would you care about it that much?”

When Thorin didn’t answer right away, Dwalin quickly understood what was going on. Before Thorin had time to throw in another argument, Dwalin said with a calm, surprised voice.

“You… You love Bilbo, don’t you?”

Thorin obliviously blushed and Dwalin didn’t dare to laugh at that. Well any other time he would have, but now he sympathized his friend too much to do that.

“I know how foolish it is-“ Thorin began, voice rough from all the shouting.

“No, it’s not foolish… Well yes it is, in its own way, but… It’s also great, really great.” Dwalin nodded, motioning Thorin to sit down with him on a fallen branch. And there they sat for a while in a silence, just like that time when Dwalin had told about his feelings for Ori a few days ago.

“When did you realize that?” the warrior asked, out of the pure curiosity.

“Umh… Yesterday, actually… But somehow I’m sure that I have known it all along… Just hadn’t realized it until now…”

“Well, you’re really thick headed..!” Dwalin tried to chuckle to light up the mood.

“So… You and halfling have nothing..?”

“Yes, I mean no; he is not in love with me and I’m definitely not in love with him either. Not that he isn’t cute, but you know that I couldn’t have eyes on anyone but Ori.” Dwalin smiled, and after a long sigh Thorin buried his face in his palms.

“I shouted at him… Told him to get out of my sight…” Thorin told, remembering painfully how sad the hobbit had looked when he last saw him. Dwalin laid a one hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort the king.

“I’m sure you can still fix this all. Bilbo seems to be very reasonable hobbit.”

“But I hurt him bad… Accused him from lying.”

“You did same to me, but I guess you already know that I have forgiven you.”

“Yes, but you have known me for years, Dwalin! You know that I sometimes have a short-temperament, that I’m stubborn and… and grumpy…” Thorin sighed and Bilbo’s teasing smile flashed in front of his eyes.

“And do you really think that Bilbo doesn’t know that already too?” Dwalin asked, a little smile forming on his lips. Thorin looked at his friend with tired eyes, rubbing them after taking a deep breath.

“I’m going to talk to him… soon. Thank you, my friend.”

“Anytime.”

 

\---------

 

Bilbo had come back to the camp looking more miserable than he ever had in his entire life. But many others were too swimming in the lake of the sadness or were too busy with whatever they were doing and so no one noticed the weary look on his face. Bilbo curled himself into a small ball against a stonewall and kept fighting the tears away. Somehow he knew that Thorin’s words were not supposed to hurt that much. Well they were supposed to hurt, of course, but not to cut in so deep. Why he even was so mad? Bilbo couldn’t understand what he had done so wrong to anger the other. Maybe… Maybe Thorin was jealous… Jealous of Dwalin… That must be it, of course he would be mad if he thinks that Bilbo and Dwalin were having a relationship..! Bilbo should apologize right away.

But just when the hobbit was about to stand up he heard a loud cheering. The mood in the camp had suddenly changed from a misery to joy by Balin’s words.

“I’m sure of it! I was just about to go there and try to get them to make up when I saw how close they were sitting, my brother having an arm around Thorin!” Balin told and smiled generously.

“An old guy like you was able to sneak so close to them? How’s that possible?” Kili teased, gaining a non-amused look from Balin.

“Well I couldn’t get close enough to hear what they were speaking, but the body language told me everything I needed to know. I’m starting to be pretty sure that we’re still going to have the wedding in “Mountain of love”!”

Another round of cheering started and Bilbo didn’t know should he have taken a part in it. He was glad to know that Thorin and Dwalin were now together and happy, but something still felt so very wrong. After a while of thinking he figured out that maybe he was just feeling bad that he had done everything to make Thorin feel better, but failed miserably. And just Dwalin being there, knitting a too small hat for his love after dumping him for another was Thorin’s chosen one and enough of making him happy again. But that shouldn’t matter for Bilbo. The only thing that matters to him was that Thorin was now happy. Happy because of someone else, happy with someone else… Maybe it was best for Bilbo just to do as Thorin had told him, be out of his sight and forget this all…

Suddenly Bilbo felt how close to tears he was again and so he crawled back to the large stone wall, settled his bedroll far away from other’s and pretended to sleep. But even though he was wide awake he was so lost in his own thoughts that he couldn’t hear what Bofur was saying after the dwarf had accidentally looked at him.

“Oh right! Lads, this must be very hard for Bilbo… Maybe he was in love with Dwalin for real, you know?”

“Yeah, probably Dwalin was just getting a comfort out of him or something; Bilbo is very nice hobbit.” Gloin nodded and everyone agreed that they would let Bilbo to be alone with his thoughts for a while. Time will heal the scars and so on. And they also agreed that they would pretend to know nothing about Dwalin and Thorin’s relationship. If the couple was still hiding their love when they reached to “Mountain of love” they would just only then push them to have the wedding. But till that, they all kept silent and just grinned when their very tired king and smugly smiling warrior finally returned to the camp, going straight to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys! The chapter comes here late, I haven't been able to answer your lovely comments and all! I have been terribly sick here... Going to be fine hopefully soon! But anyway, I really lovelove your comments! Thank you for writing them! And big thanks for giving me kudos and adding bookmarks and Thank You for reading! There is about... umm... two chapters to go!


	5. Need to be near you

The next day didn’t begin like it was supposed. Early in the morning a crow brought a message to Thorin from Gandalf that on their way in the mountains there were seen large orc packs. Gandalf begged in his message for Thorin to stay where they were, in the forests for a day and wait till the orcs had gone, since they should avoid all the fights they could before facing the dragon. Thorin was of course angry at first for having to waste one day, and he was ready to ignore the wizard’s message and just march forward until he realized that this was actually a perfect opportunity to tell Bilbo how he felt and apologize.

But well, Thorin failed at that miserably; Bilbo spent the whole morning by avoiding the king, running away or busied himself by talking to someone else whenever Thorin tried to approach him. Fili noticed his uncle’s frustrated look when the hobbit once again slipped through his fingers, mumbling something about helping Bombur with the food before running away.

“Don’t take it personally. Bilbo is just having hard time right now.”

“Why so? Has something happened?” Thorin raised an eyebrow, getting a little worried if there truly was something else on the hobbit’s chest beside his cruel words. But he never expected to hear what Fili said to him.

“Well, he loved Dwalin, you know…” Fili sighed, not wanting to make Thorin feel jealous of his love. But the young dwarf thought that this was the only way to get his uncle understand that Bilbo needed some space right now.

“But… Dwalin does not love him!” Thorin almost gasped, being really sure that Dwalin had said that there were no feelings like that between him and the halfling. But then again, even if Dwalin didn’t love Bilbo it wouldn’t automatically say that Bilbo didn’t love him…

“I know.” Fili said and smiled a little, adding that the hobbit will get over this. But Thorin wasn’t sure would he ever get over the fact that his love was in love with his best friend… Now he must think again what to say to the hobbit, if he ever got a chance to speak with him again, that’s it.

 

Meanwhile, the Ri-brothers were taking a short walk around the camp, talking about family things and such. Ori still had his nose buried in his sketch book and Dori preached about good manners to Nori who whistled random songs. But suddenly a slight sigh caught their attention.

The brothers were almost ready to pull out their weapons but found it unnecessary when they peeked behind a large stone and saw Dwalin sitting there alone, just finishing his not-so-great-but-maybe-kinda-okay knitting work.

“So that is the reason why he has been disappearing during the evenings..!” Nori whispered to his brothers and Dori snorted.

“Why is that you all refuse to see the fact that Dwalin is a two-faced cheater? Look at that hat; it is way too small for Thorin, it’s probably made for Bilbo. Have you already forgotten that he was having an affair with the hobbit before suddenly loving Thorin again?” Dori reminded his brother, voice full of despise as he mentioned Dwalin’s name.

“Come on! It’s not like I’m a big fan of him either, but don’t you also wish to have the wedding and all the good luck?” Nori turned to look at his oldest brother who rolled his eyes again. They would have argued more for a while if not Ori hadn’t lifted his eyes finally up from his writings to see Dwalin holding the finished knitted hat. His eyes brightened and before Dori or Nori had time to notice he had already left their side to walk next to Dwalin.

“Mister Dwalin! I didn’t know that you like to knit!”

Dwalin’s surprised eyes met Ori’s and for a while he just stared the young dwarf in front of him.

“I… I really don’t knit much… at all. That’s why this came out so terribly.” Dwalin tried to speak with his usual voice, but couldn’t help but stammer a little.

“No, I think that it looks great! At least it’s surely warm like a hat should be.” Ori smiled back at him, being so glad to see that he and the older warrior had something in common.

“If you want to know how to knit… um, differently, you can always ask from me.” the scribe offered, and to that Dwalin answered with a faint smile. After he had hesitated for a second, he handed the hat to Ori.

“Well, couldn’t ask for your help with this one ‘cause… It’s for you.”

To that, Ori’s eyes widened a bit and he just stared at the older dwarf. But at the same time Nori just sat frozen behind the rock where Dori jumped out with the greatest anger.

“You! You get away from my brother!”

Dwalin lifted his arms up in the air and couldn’t get why Dori was _so_ angry..! Well he knew that the dwarf had some kind of brother-complex, but it being this bad, going nuts because of a one poorly knitted hat, that was something Dwalin had not expected.

“I have not even touched him (yet)! Aren’t you overreacting a bit?!”

“Don’t you think that I don’t know your game! Aren’t the burglar and the king enough for you, must you still have to make my brother one of your playthings too?!”

As Dori shouted, everyone from the camp slowly gathered around them to see what was happening. Well everyone except Bilbo, who had gone further away from the camp just to avoid Thorin. Everyone looked confused, but not even half as confused as Dwalin and Thorin.

“What do you mean?! I don’t play any games with the halfling or with Thorin!”

“Oh I know; you love Thorin and all but just use our burglar for a fun! Yes, your personal life and affairs don’t belong to me as long as you don’t count Ori in them! Let me tell you something: my brother deservers someone who loves him truly and that someone is to be his only one! I won’t let someone like you just to use him for a fun!”

“I love WHO and use WHO?!” Dwalin had just and just heard the rest of Dori’s shouting after the first sentence.

“What the hell is going on in here?!” Thorin demanded to know and the whole company looked at him with a great confusion.

“Uncle, you don’t have to pretend anymore; we know about your love. Have always known.” Kili said and Thorin raised an eyebrow to his nephew.

“But I myself realized that only two days ago!”

“What?! It has been clear to every one of us that you and Dwalin have loved each other for years!”

Both Thorin and Dwalin froze and slowly turned their shocked eyes to look each other. No one will ever know what kind of images run through their minds before they both started to shiver and looked very, very sick.

“F-for this whole time… You have thought that me and Dwalin are… a c-couple..?”

Oh, Thorin felt almost like gagging when saying those words out loud. And Dwalin didn’t look any healthier either.

“Well are you not then?” Bofur asked, explaining how just some days ago Dwalin had broken the king’s heart by telling him that he loved Bilbo but after being apart from Thorin he had realized his mistake and vowed his undying love to him just yesterday.

“This is all your fault, brother of mine!” Balin sighed and continued how everything would have gone much easier if Dwalin hadn’t got confused by the cute halfling during their journey.

“You should think more with your brains than with your heart!”

“What the hell are you talking about Balin?! I have never, never played with anyone or loved anyone else but Ori Ri!”

After that love confession Dwalin, Balin and Dori kept arguing for a while and at the same time things started to make sense to Thorin. So this all had been just a big misunderstanding… And probably Bilbo wasn’t even in love with Dwalin at all…

The arguing and confusion would have gone on and on forever if not Ori hadn’t finally opened his mouth, letting out a bright and happy shout.

“It fits perfectly!” he smiled and pointed at the knitted hat on his head. Yes, the scribe had been so taken and amazed by the present he had got that he had completely missed all the shouting and yelling around him. And now just by his three words, the dead silent fell on the company. That too could have lasted forever if not a certain hobbit had found his way to there, having many thoughts in his mind and emptiness in his stomach and chest. He had finally decided to face Thorin, apologize and beg for his friendship. Because the time when the dwarves were arguing and going through the misunderstandings Bilbo had been thinking hard and came to the conclusion that he would feel like a big part of him was missing if he couldn’t be near Thorin.

Bilbo couldn’t understand what was going on, but to get some attention he slightly coughed to his fist. This gained everybody’s except Dwalin, Ori and Dori’s attention. Bilbo cleared his throat again before starting to speak, directing his words to Thorin.

“I, umh… I have been thinking that… That I don’t want to continue like this. I want… more like _need to_ be near you… No! No, wait, I’m sorry! It didn’t sound so weird in my head than it did just now!” Bilbo panicked a little, gaining many weird looks from the dwarves, all except from Thorin who just stared, eyes wide open. And right after staring he sighed, walked in front of the hobbit and gave him a warm hug.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry that I doubted you… That I yelled at you.” Thorin breathed out and Bilbo didn’t really know how to react at that, to his sudden apologize.

“I… What’s going on?” Bilbo asked, eyes wandering through his friends. They all looked equally surprised, not helping the hobbit at all.

“Will you forgive me?” Thorin asked and pulled a little away from Bilbo, still holding his shoulders and looked him into the eyes. Oh even if Bilbo had been mad he would have been forced to forgive when those blue eyes looked at him so honestly! And now when Bilbo wasn’t angry at all, forgiving was way too easy.

“What? Um, of course, but what do you mean by-“

Thorin only listened so far that he heard Bilbo accepting his apology. Then he pulled the little hobbit back in his arms and held tight. Around them the dwarves were turning their heads, looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. It took the whole night for them to talk things through and get some sense for this all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So here you go, after this there is gonna be one chapter more! 
> 
> I'm truly sorry that I haven't been able to answer all of your comments! You have written so many and so nice ones and I appreciate every single one of them! It's just that I have been pretty sick here now, getting better though, and that school is keeping me a bit busy (I'm in university)... I try to answer if you got any questions, I promise! But anyway, thank you all for your comments, kudos and bookmarks! And thank you for every single one who has read this fic so far! Hopefully you're up to read one chapter more and my other fics too!


	6. Under the sky

“This is certainly not what I planned when I left my Bag End! Though nothing has been like expected with these dwarves!” Bilbo muttered as he tried to attach some sort of hairdecoration made out of flowers and weeds on his head; they couldn’t really offer the real decorations so the ones Bofur made out of the simple materials had to do. He was lucky enough to have his clothes washed and little repaired before the big event; it was his wedding-day, after all.

At first Bilbo had been against it. Even if he loved the dwarf king, he would not be marrying him just two days after he had realized his feelings towards Thorin! But after staying awake the night and thinking, thinking why not to do this if he truly loved the other, Bilbo made up his mind. After all, it would be the best wedding gift ever to have bunch of luck when stepping into the dragon’s den. Besides, Thorin had been so sweet when proposing the hobbit, on one knee holding a little, quickly but carefully crafted ring on his hand.

So, after saying yes the things started to be very hectic. The dwarves had their own wedding traditions and they would need to organize everything quickly if they wanted to have even a little respectable wedding. Also Bilbo had demanded – that since it was his wedding too– there should be some hobbit traditions in it too. Thankfully the hobbit traditions were easy, just some good food and merry music, and of course no one was against those. But the ceremony was dwarfish-like, complicated and long for Bilbo’s liking and took much of planning.

“So… We thought that Thorin loved Dwalin, who we thought to use you and you loving him, but in the end it turned out that Thorin loved you, you loved him and Dwalin loved me?” Ori was thinking aloud while he was helping Bilbo to pronounce and read some Khuzdul-words that were needed during the ceremony.

“Yeah, something like that.” the hobbit nodded, not even himself being totally sure what was the pattern of these crazy events.

“Though I understood my own feelings just after his confession before the proposal.” Bilbo admitted, thinking back fondly the first time when Thorin had said him “I love you” just two days ago.

“It’s just pity that we can’t hold a double wedding.” he sighed and threw a smile towards Ori who chuckled.

“Dori would have never allowed that! But don’t worry, mister Baggins; I’m sure that a royal wedding is enough to bring us all the luck we need.” the young dwarf smiled, reassuring.

Bilbo took a deep breath when he remembered that the wedding was indeed going to be a royal one, no matter were they in mountains, woods or in a castle. Currently, they were in “Mountain of love”, Bilbo’s exact location being in one of its tunnels which had a large hole above, giving him some needed daylight. The dwarves run in and out there, asking things about wedding decorations from the hobbit, bringing him more crafted jewelries and flowers.

“Really, the flowers are nice, hobbit-style things, but where am I supposed to put all these rings?! I can’t bend my fingers anymore!” Bilbo complained as Kili brought him another little ring, this time made out of bark.

“You are supposed to wear lots of nice things when it’s about royal wedding! It’s your own fault that your fingers are short.” Kili laughed and started to braid flowers in Bilbo’s curly hair.

“Not too much flowers! I don’t wanna look like the bride in here! Why do I have the feeling you all are treating me like one already, though.” the hobbit huffed and gained another chuckle from Kili.

“You’re not treated like a bride; you just fuss and complain like a one!”

“I don’t fuss…” Bilbo mumbled. When he looked at his fingers and felt his hair, he was glad that in the cave there wasn’t anything where he could see his reflection; he probably looked ridiculous and overdecorated!  

“Why do you dwarves have to make everything so difficult?” Bilbo sighed once again when he looked at the paper where was written the words he needed to say during the ceremony. Of course, those words were in Kuhzdul and there were more than a one sentence.

“Please Bilbo; we left the half of it out to make it easier for you.” Kili patted him on the shoulder and then Bofur came in.

“We’re about to start!” he chirped merrily and looked towards Bilbo, his eyes and smile widening.

“My my, Bilbo! Thorin is a one lucky dwarf to have you!” the toymaker said and winked, making Bilbo blush.

“Well I feel stupid like this! There are more flowers, stones and dirt on me than in my garden!”

But the hobbit had no more time to protest; before he had even time to take a second breath Kili and Fili appeared on his sides, lifted him up and carried him away.

 

\--------

 

“Thorin, breathe. You look nervous.” Dwalin said and Thorin tried to remain calm. He was unable to stand still as he was waiting for his hobbit on the most sacred spot in “Mountain of love”; it was its’ highest hill, the only place where some rare white flowers were blooming.

“He might have changed his mind, you know.” Thorin muttered, going over again and again in his head how unsure Bilbo always looked.

“He won’t change his mind.” Dwalin reassured him, helping nothing.

“But maybe this all is going too fast for him, maybe he doesn’t like our traditions- Yes! You heard him when he said he wants some hobbit-traditions mixed in? How could we have some proper hobbit-traditions here, far away from his home without a single hobbit?! Well, of course we have _him_ , but he’s the only one and doesn’t count… I mean of course he counts, for me at least, but-“

“Could you please just shut your mouth?” Dwalin sighed, fingers digging in his forehead, moving slowly down to rub his tired eyes. Well, the righteous king of Erebor did not hear him and didn’t shut his mouth for a good while, the only thing that distracted him was the sound of flute that came loud and clear near the entrance.

“May I present you, the future consort of Erebor, the one and only Bilbo Baggins!” Bofur exclaimed and Thorin was surprised to notice that all the other dwarves had already gathered around them, greatly amused of after hearing his babbling of nonsense. Bofur played two notes more with his flute before stepping aside, revealing the very nervous and embarrassed hobbit.

With applauses and cheers, Bilbo slowly walked onwards, his eyes glued to his feet. His cheeks were flaming red, blush reaching up to his pointy ears.  He almost wished that he had something to carry, like a bouquet or just few flowers since it felt terribly awkward to walk without holding anything, having nothing to do with his fingers. But it wasn’t like the walk lasted long and soon he was standing next to Thorin, who looked even more nervous than him.

“Umm, are you okay..?” Bilbo asked when he saw how pale the dwarf was.

“I’m absolutely fine.” Thorin nodded but Bilbo heard a quiet chuckle coming from Dwalin’s direction. When everyone had stopped whispering, Balin stood up and walked in front of the grooms and began the ceremony, speaking mostly only in Khuzdul so Bilbo didn’t understood much. Every now and then Balin deepened his voice a bit, smiled more teasingly and everyone tried to suppress their laughter, so Bilbo wasn’t sure was he saying something improper or just something funny. He didn’t know, but what he had learned during this crazy adventure was that the dwarves clearly had more sense of humor than one would have first thought. Balin’s speech was long and the ceremony in itself would have been considered as boring in the hobbit-terms, but it felt very official and serious. But after all the dwarf-things they finally threw in that one hobbit-custom when Balin ended the ceremony and switched back to the common language.

“And now you may kiss your husband.” he said with a smile and everyone started to cheer and clap their hands together. The kiss was very awkward and fast, probably because Thorin was still very pale and tense and Bilbo was mostly confused. When Thorin didn’t bent down enough the hobbit needed to jump up and before their lips met their foreheads bumped together. But when they turned around to face their friends Bilbo saw someone familiar standing among them.

“Gandalf!”

Thorin looked very surprised and jealous when his fresh husband run to hug the old wizard.

“Good to see you too, my little friend!” Gandalf laughed patted Bilbo on the back.

“How long you have been here?”

“Almost from the beginning.”

To that, Bilbo smiled even more; it was so nice to know that someone who had seen him as a child, knew his family-history and understood his ways had been there to witness his marriage.

“Well, this certainly doesn’t look like any traditional hobbit-weddings they held in Shire.” Gandalf commented, his smile and eyes telling that it all looked still fine.

“Yeah, these dwarven formalities are a bit boring, but I think that they all did their best to make this all very tolerable for me.” Bilbo laughed but kept his voice enough down for not to hurt his companions’ feelings. He took a moment just to look at the white flowers that were shyly blooming next to his feet before he turned his eyes back to the wizard.

“Besides now we will have tons of luck when we’re facing the dragon, did you know that?”

“Of course I did, Bilbo! I know everything about the ways of hobbits and dwarves! Actually, this very mountain was the main reason I ever chose you to be a part of this company..!”

“What?”

“Nothing, don’t bother your little head with that.” Gandalf patted Bilbo on the shoulders before he took few long steps forward and shook politely Thorin’s hand.

“I’m sorry I took my time to catch up with your husband; congratulations my friend!”

“Hmph, thank you.” Thorin’s reply didn’t sound very warm and happy, but his voice still carried a slight sound of excitement to hear someone calling Bilbo _his husband._ Yes, Bilbo was finally his, and soon he would get to have him alone, when they were ready with this partying and congratulations stuff. And although Thorin had fun, it felt like the partying lasted forever! Bilbo was having time of his life, dancing around the campfire and laughing with others. If it wouldn’t have been any risky, Gandalf would have shown his famous fireworks, but the big fire and merry conversations were already almost too much and they didn’t want the enemy to notice them. But the old wizard promised to save those fireworks later, maybe to the day when Erebor was theirs again.

Thorin had almost started to feel that his hobbit had forgotten that this was their wedding-celebration, not just some New Year party as Bilbo couldn’t stand still next to his husband without talking with someone else, but then Bofur suddenly started to play beautiful and slow music with his flute. It was time to dance close and Fili dragged right away Ori with him near the campfire, smirking to Dwalin who didn’t show his jealousy but the younger dwarf was so sure that he was suffocating to that feeling! And even though Dwalin knew that the boy just wanted to annoy him, he couldn’t help but feel greatly envious. Then Nori suddenly dragged him up and leaded him to the “dancefloor”.

“Let’s just try to get along, for Ori.” he whispered, though he tried to make sure that he was the one who was leading the dance.

“Only for Ori.” Dwalin nodded and tried to steal the leader’s role from the other dwarf.

Soon Kili had pulled their half-deaf doctor Oin to dance with him, the older dwarf making first very clear that he preferred much more female-company when dancing.

“Can’t be picky here, eh?” Kili just shrugged his shoulders and the doctor gave in, in the end enjoying pretty much of feeling a bit young and foolish again.

Bilbo watched the clumsy movements of those dwarves, the amusing sight warming his heart; these guys really were like a big family and now he was a part of it officially. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a strong and warm hand on his shoulder.

“May have this dance?”

Bilbo turned his head to stare at Thorin, the dwarf smiling almost softly and his blue eyes were filled with warmth.

“You don’t even need to ask.” the hobbit smiled back and let himself to be leaded in middle of the other dancing couples. He expected that Thorin wouldn’t be any better dancer than others, but was wrong; the dwarf was much more graceful than everyone else and Bilbo felt so safe and sure in his arms. Then it started slowly to hit on him that this dwarf was his husband and it felt so exciting to think that. He pressed his forehead against Thorin’s shoulder and whispered the following:

“I kinda had waited for this.”

“Waited for what?”

“To be close to you again.”

Thorin raised an eyebrow and stared down at his hobbit, face confused.

“You yourself have constantly jumped here and there after the ceremony.”

“But it’s my duty! It would be rude just to sit next to you when there are so many dwarves here to celebrate us, you know.” Bilbo defended his actions, making Thorin to look around them to see his happy and now a bit tired company, either dancing slowly or just sitting and listening Bofur’s flute.

“Well, these dwarves really didn’t have any other choice but to celebrate the royal wedding…”

“I don’t think they would have refused if asked.”

“You’re right.”

Thorin had started to hope that his men would soon feel too tired to do anything anymore and he would be left alone with his hobbit. Bilbo didn’t look sleepy and Thorin surely didn’t feel like one! He felt like he had waited for so, so long for this, to finally have Bilbo alone…

“One, two, three, four!”

Suddenly the romantic flute-music changed into a party-theme again, this time even louder and merrier one than before! Thorin’s “tired company” changed in a second to a wide-awake hooligans and dancing changed back to the silly jumping. The dwarf-king dropped his head on his husband’s shoulder and sighed. Bilbo found this scenario funny and chuckled as he patted Thorin on the back, whispering that they’ll have time to be alone later.

But the thing was that Thorin didn’t want to wait ‘till later.

“Come, now.” he hissed as he pulled Bilbo from the arm back inside the mountain. If someone noticed their leave they did not let it show, but Bilbo was almost sure that when they were out of the sight he heard the company cheering.

“Where are we going? Thorin?” Bilbo asked as Thorin just kept on walking, half running through the hallways of the mountain, until they found another exit. It had been so dark inside the mountain that when Bilbo felt how the white light of the moon and stars hit his face again he needed to blink for a few times. And when he finally got his eyes fully open, he realized that he had never seen the nightsky so amazingly bright!

“What… what is this?” he stuttered and Thorin finally seemed relaxed.

“This is just one more reason to love this place.”

The green grass under Bilbo’s bare feet was soft and around them grew massive, strong and beautiful trees. The air felt a bit chilly but still surprisingly warm considering the area where they were in. It all felt as magical –if even more so– as the little secret trips into the near forest Bilbo used to do when he was just a little boy. Back then he had been searches fairies and elves, thinking that they would live in places like this. But as he now saw this all, he knew that this had nothing do with elves; this place was anything like the places that he had been thinking the dwarves would live, but this mountain belonged surely to those lonely miners. It had the aura of them.

“I knew you would like this place.” the dwarf smiled and Bilbo was still too amazed to say much. Thorin leaded Bilbo further and before he let him sat down he laid his fur vest on the ground under them.

“You know, this grass is soft and the ground is not that cold.” Bilbo protested but then Thorin’s smile widened.

“I can assure you, that lying naked on a ground, even if soft and warm at first, will feel inconvenience for your back after a while.”   

“E-excuse me?”

Thorin touched Bilbo’s cheek and gave him a proper kiss, very different from the one they had shared after the ceremony. He could feel and sense that the hobbit was really tense and surprised and it seemed that what was a slow pace for Thorin was too fast for Bilbo.

“Is… is this a part of the dwarven marriage ceremony too?” Bilbo asked, knowing very well what the common meaning of the wedding night was, but he wanted to make sure how important this was for Thorin.

“Only if you want to. I’m not going to force you to do anything if you don’t want.” was the dwarf’s reply. Thorin had no idea did hobbits have any customs of their own after marriage, did they wanted to wait some more or something else; dwarves had very long and strong traditions, proper wedding night being one of the many, but he knew that hobbits did not always have such things as traditions. Thorin was ready to wait as long as his husband wanted, though he couldn’t deny that he would be disappointed if they just went to sleep tonight.

“No, I mean, yes..! I want to, really. Just this all, this whole day and past weeks have been so… surreal.” Bilbo explained and for Thorin’s surprise he suddenly pulled the dwarf closer and kissed him awkwardly, but with passion. Thorin let him to take the lead, though he felt incredibly urge just to push Bilbo down and strip him out of his clothes. But he knew to wait.

Eventually Bilbo ended the kiss and was all out of the breath.

“Whoo… That was something..!” he said, very seriously and that gained him an outburst of laughter from Thorin.

“Wh-what?! What’s so funny all of sudden?!”

“Nothing, just… You’re adorable.” the dwarf smiled and only now Bilbo realized how happy and peaceful Thorin looked. Bilbo felt like it was a shame that he didn’t always looked like that.

“You’re…” he started but he felt like there were no words to describe what he saw in Thorin.   

“Grumpy and stubborn?”

“What, no! Are you still thinking that?” Bilbo rolled his eyes and didn’t hear the playful-tone in Thorin’s words.

“I meant to say something like… beautiful. And fragile.” he sighed as he looked in Thorin’s blue eyes. He knew that those words weren’t the right ones, but he couldn’t find any better.

“That I don’t hear often, if ever the “fragile” one.” Thorin said as he finally pressed Bilbo to lie down on his fur vest. The hobbit didn’t protest, he was lost in thinking that it was pity he hadn’t seen these sides of Thorin before. Have anyone ever seen or was he the first?

When Bilbo came back on earth it was when he felt how cold air caressed his chest. Slowly Thorin had unbuttoned his shirt, not yet trying to take it completely off.

“Um, hey, wait.” Bilbo stammered and pushed Thorin further till the dwarf was forced to lie on his back. Thorin had got confused when Bilbo stopped his actions, but now when the hobbit pushed him down and climbed on top of him, he felt more like curious. He tried to put his hands on Bilbo’s hips but the halfling removed them.

“Just… let me.” he said and bended down to give a kiss to Thorin, fast but sweet. Then he tried to untie the laces of the dwarf’s tunic, and just when Thorin was about to raise his hands to help, Bilbo got the clue of it. He really had no idea what to do next when he saw Thorin’s strong and wide chest, partly covered by dark hair. He kept pondering the possibilities and collecting courage for so long that Thorin started to get impatient and tried to open the laces of Bilbo’s trousers.

“Thorin! I said, let me!” Bilbo said and patted Thorin’s hands away again, this time gaining a slight look of doubt form the dwarf.

“Do you know what we’re doing now?”

“Well, yes. I mean, judging by the way we look and the position we’re in this is hardly anything else I’m thinking…” the hobbit spoke fast and nervous, amusing the other.

“I wish to touch you too, you know?”

“Yes, yes of course, but… But you always take the lead in everything and…”

“And..?”

“I… I just want to try and… I don’t know.”

Again, Bilbo had no words. To say that Thorin was so fragile and Bilbo wanted to be sure that he wouldn’t break would have sounded so wrong, especially now when he was caressing that wide, muscular chest and watching the strong features of his face.  With a peaceful smile, Thorin pushed himself to sit up and cupped Bilbo’s face in his palms.

“You lead now and set the pace; it’s slow, and I’m following it.”

Truthful to his words, Thorin slowly took Bilbo’s shirt off, sliding it down his shoulders and arms. It was a bit chilly, and the hobbit flinched a bit when he felt Thorin’s warm palms moving up and down his arms, little later his waist and hips. It didn’t take too much time for Bilbo to gather up some courage and bring his hands moving seductively on Thorin’s chest. When Thorin moved his hands lower on Bilbo’s trouser, he waited for him to give a little nod before the dwarf continued. Thorin’s pleasuring hands caressed his whole body and Bilbo felt like the sky was spinning. Suddenly he got worried that he would lose himself in that feeling and forget to pleasure his husband in return and he grabbed Thorin from the wrist.

“S-slowly.” he swallowed and Thorin gave him a warm smile.

“Your pace, I follow.” he promised, adding that they had the whole night for themselves. But Bilbo didn’t wait for the whole night to touch Thorin more intimately and soon it was Thorin who needed to stop Bilbo’s smaller hand by taking a hold of his fist. At first the hobbit got worried had he done something wrong, after all, it wasn’t like had ever touched another man like that, but Thorin didn’t complain about the handjob.

“When it’s our wedding night… Erm, in our traditions we usually go all the way then. Would that be alright for you?” Thorin asked, almost shyly since he wasn’t sure what his husband might think about it. Bilbo kept staring at him with his hazy eyes, swallowing before nodding.

“Y-yes. B-but I have never been in a s-serious relationship before this and umh… I really don’t know much-“

“I’ll take care of you.” Thorin interrupted him, his voice sounding almost too eager when hearing Bilbo say yes.

Bilbo had felt with his hand how big Thorin was. He knew very well what goes in where when speaking about two guys going all the way in the bed, and probably the same rules were on even if they were lying on the ground. But the hobbit also knew that even though Thorin didn’t show it often, he was a very gentle dwarf and would never hurt his husband. And Thorin also remembered to keep his promise about going on Bilbo’s pace and kept kissing and massaging him before taking things any further. Finally he reached to pat one of his tunic’s pockets and found a little glass vial there.

“What is that?” Bilbo wondered aloud between his heavy breathing.

“A wedding present form the company… Or at least from few of them.” Thorin said as he opened the little cork and poured some slick liquid on his fingers. He kept gently circling around Bilbo’s entrance before the hobbit was relaxed enough and then pushed in a one finger. Bilbo let out a gasp and Thorin shushed him with a chuckle.

“Calm down, it’s only my finger.”

“H-have you ever t-taken a look of your f-fingers?!” Bilbo stuttered and tried to relax again, doing that easily when Thorin kept on going slow and gentle on him. Second finger didn’t hurt much and he got used to the feeling pretty fast, the third one causing him a bit more pain than before but it wasn’t unbearable. To ease and endure the little stings of pain, Bilbo kept rubbing or pressing his palms and fingers against Thorin’s chest, occasionally digging his short nails in his flesh. For some reason, Thorin found that unbelievable sexy and watching how Bilbo’s back arched up from the vest coated ground, Thorin knew that he couldn’t take it anymore. With a one quick movement, he had pulled Bilbo up to lean chest against chest on his lap, slowly lowering Bilbo on his cock.

“You’re fine?” he asked when the hobbit flinched. Bilbo’s fingernails dug deeper in Thorin’s skin, but he nodded and whimpered out a “yes”. When Bilbo’s breathing steadied a bit, Thorin decided to move, just a bit. Bilbo mumbled something and Thorin paused to hear his tiny voice.

“More…” Bilbo gasped and hugged Thorin by tangling his hands around his neck, fingers tugging the dark long curls. Thorin kissed his shoulder and lifted Bilbo up by his waist, lowering him down again a little faster. Even though the pleasure had overcome the pain, Bilbo kept still flinching time to time, trying to get used to the new sensation. When Thorin noticed that, he stroked his hand gently up and down Bilbo’s back and whispered in his ear.

“Your pace, I promise.”

Tomorrow they would need to continue the journey, bear the little teasing smiles of their company and deal with the wizard’s comments. The road to Erebor will surely contain all kinds of odds and dangers and eventually they would be face to face with the dragon. But it all seemed so easy now, felt like nothing, not a big worry. Bilbo wasn’t a big creature, but every inch of him was made of luck, and the little halfling would never let anyone break his fragile Thorin, let it be an orc, dragon or even a greed.  

Right now, under the sky of “Mountain of love” everything felt possible and who knows, maybe everything really was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I made you guys wait for so long! So yeah, another fic finished, what should I do next hmm... write more? 
> 
> I'm sorry I have been so lazy what comes to answering your lovely comments, but I really appreciate every single one of them! Thank you very much for telling me what you think of my stories, please feel free to do so in future too! And thank you sosososososososo much for the kudos! This fic got so many in such a short time, I'm surprised! And thank you all for bookmarks too! And Big thanks to everyone who have read this story! 
> 
> Let's meet again!


End file.
